


当特工们有孩子以后

by UKNOWHEAVEN



Category: 007 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKNOWHEAVEN/pseuds/UKNOWHEAVEN





	当特工们有孩子以后

冬鹰

“Eva，Eva，你在哪儿，Daddy给你绑头发。”Bucky抓了抓自己的头发，有些茫然，要是在复仇者大厦就好了，Friday很快就能把Eva找出来。“Eva，快点出来，Daddy找不到你。”Bucky认命地上了二楼，然后就看见Eva的身影跑进二楼尽头他和Clint的房间。Bucky叹了一口气，可怜的Clint，又赖不了床了。Bucky轻轻地进了房间，一眼就看见在Clint身边鼓起的那一个大包，这傻孩子，在被子下蜷成一团更容易被认出来。“Eva，出来吧，让你Dad再睡一会儿。”床上的那一团动了动，似乎是在摇头。Clint已经睁开眼睛了，茫然的看一眼Bucky，又看一眼身边的那一个大包。“Eva，是你吗？”Bucky索性坐在床边，看着Eva听到Clint的声音，一咕噜趴到Clint的身上。“Dad你给我绑头发吧。”Clint一把将Eva抱到胸前，轻轻地抓了抓她的头发。“让你Daddy给你绑也一样啊。”尽是浓浓的睡意，Bucky想伸手抱过Eva，“来，Daddy给你绑。”“不，疼。”Bucky和Clint都愣了一下，Eva是说Bucky的手劲有点大吗？“Daddy弄疼你了？”Eva甚至把头转到一边不看Bucky。“会夹头发，疼。”Bucky才反应过来，Eva是在说他的左手，梳头发的时候，活动关节会夹到她的头发。“抱歉，Ddaddy轻一点。”“不，就是要Dad。”为了表示出她强烈的抗议，Eva的小腿开始乱蹬了起来，一下子就踹到Clint原本酸痛的腰。“可以，可以，小公主，你小点力气。”Bucky眼疾手快的吧Eva提了起来。“Eva你提到Dad的腰了。”后者乖乖的趴在Bucky的肩上。“Sorry，Dad。”

Clint爬了起来，接过Bucky的梳子和橡皮筋，认真的给Eva梳起了头发。他和Bucky本身就不会，为了给Eva扎头发，勉强和Natasha学了，能够笨手笨脚给Eva绑个马尾。哦，说到Natasha，顺带一提，Eva和Natasha一样，是个俄罗斯美女，一头红发，以至于当初被领养的时候，所有人都以为是Bucky对Natasha还余情未了，所以养了个俄罗斯女儿。天知道,孩子是Clint挑的，然后和Bucky相处后才决定领养的，甚至连Eva都是和Clint姓。跟Natasha有半毛线的关系？不过最近，他和Clint的任务有点多，Eva经常跟在Natasha的身边，学了不少她的脾气。昨天Bucky不给她糖吃的时候，Eva很麻溜地学着Natasha对Bucky动手动脚，弄得Bucky笑也不是，骂也不是。

“好了，下去吧。”Bucky把Eva放下床，看着她滴溜溜地往外跑。“Eva，不要吃零食，等一会Daddy给你做早餐。”小身影连头都没有回，抛下一个知道了就噔噔噔下楼去了。Bucky回头看了一眼又倒在床上的Clint，横躺过半张床将Clint搂住。“让我再睡一会儿。”Clint翻了一下身，像是缩进了Bucky的怀里。“怎么，昨晚睡不够？你的体力最近是不是下降了不少？”“恩，老了。”Clint的的声音很无所谓，但是Bucky却很不满。自己超级士兵这个优势，在遇到和Clint共享的年岁之后，败得一塌糊涂。Bucky亲了一下Clint的发顶，“没有，不老，你只是最近任务执行太多，身体调节不过来。”这说法根本即使扯淡。在听到Clint的笑声之后，Bucky将Clint拖了过来，看着他笑，眼底蕴着无限的温柔。

“也就你会说我不老，前几天出任务，Sam那嫌弃的语气。你知道他怎么说的吗？麻烦你让Bucky节制一点，他是超级士兵，你是普通人，都做到你行动不便了。虽然他说的是夸张了点，但是你没看见Steve的反应。哈哈，我终于信了你说的，Steve没有谈过恋爱。”“还第一次谈恋爱就是和Natasha，哈哈，我真的信了，说不定他们两个在一起，可能还有做爱，都是Natasha主导的。”Bucky一边微笑的看着Clint笑着说这些。一边帮他整理好头发。“Steve的学习能力很强的，开始可能是Natasha做主导，但是不用一个月，他就能掌握主动权了。”Clint还是继续很开心。“可是，就算这样，那画面还是挥之不去。哈哈，要是做爱真的是Natasha主动，哈哈，时候，Steve。。。。。。”Clint未出口的话被Bucky硬生生地封在了喉里。“在床上，你还想着别的男人上床的模样，恩？你是不是找打啊？”Clint一慌，眼睛滴溜溜地转，然后闭上眼睛。“我困了，我要睡觉。”Bucky看着Clint的反应，很是无奈，轻轻地在额头一吻，“你不是早就想睡了吗？傻。”Clint嗯了一声，缩了缩身子，真的睡了。也不知道多久，Clint的呼吸变得很平稳。Bucky轻轻地放开了他，准备偷一个吻的时候，却瞄到Eva站在门口。“Daddy，早餐呢？”哦，已经过去了十几分钟了。“Daddy这就去做。”

EB  
Brandt回到公寓的时候，已经是半夜了。原本没有什么精神，却在看见客厅的情况的时候，瞬间更加没有精神了。Thomas枕着Ethan的大腿，就那么睡在沙发上，Ethan则靠着沙发，也睡着了。“Ethan，Ethan。。。”Brandt的语气温柔，下手却很重。“Ethan醒醒，你怎么在客厅睡了？”在Brandt刚碰到他的时候，他就醒了，他只是想看看Brandt会用什么方式叫他起床而已，没想到他下手会这么重。只好强撑着，打算过一会再醒。没想到正当他打算醒过来的时候，Thomas醒了。“Dad，你回来了？”Brandt瞪了一眼睁开眼睛的Ethan。“嗯，Thomas，这么晚了，回房间睡吧。”Thomas揉了揉眼睛，突然扑进Brandt的怀里。“Dad，后天Peter家办Party，你和Daddy能不能和我一起去？”Brandt又瞪了Ethan一眼，什么鬼？让Thomas在这里等半天就是要问这个问题吗？我也没办法，他自己坚持，你也知道他很倔脾气的。“Thomas，你先回房睡，我们明天再讨论这个问题，好嘛？”等一会再找你算账。

“不，你先答应我，你们会陪我去Peter的Party的。”Thomas难得如此傲娇任性，Brandt也不知道为什么。“Thomas，你知道Dad有点忙，让Ethan陪你去就好了。”你还不赶紧帮我劝他，明知道我回来这么晚，还整这一出幺蛾子，让不让我休息了？Ethan耸了耸肩，我已劝了一整个晚上了，可是他就像你一样啊。“嘿，Thomas，Brandt已经很累了，我们明天再讨论这件事情好嘛？”Thomas蹭着Brandt的腰，使劲的摇头，没几下，Brandt的脸色就不是很好看了。Ethan伸手就搂过Thomas把他搂在怀里，这小子，感情弄了你爸的敏感点儿。“Thomas，你总该告诉我们理由啊，Dad请假很麻烦的。”

Thomas安静了一会儿，才闷闷的开口了。“班里的同学老师说我只有爸爸，没有妈妈。我解释了我有两个爸爸，他们却说，为什么我的家长会只有一个爸爸来。”Ethan又莫名的收到Brandt的白眼。“那次Daddy不是说了吗？因为daddy在英国工作，暂时不能赶回来。”“Thomas这没什么好郁闷的，我们下次尽可能一起去参加你的家长会，可以吗？”Thomas抬头看着Brandt，睁着那双和他相差无几的眼睛。“可是，我中午一时冲动，答应了Peter说，你们两个会一起去的。”Ethan和Brandt瞬间噎住了，这冲动的性格是像谁了。“Sorry，fathers。”Brandt叹了口气，摸了摸Thomas的头，“没办法了，你这小子，我会想办法去的。”然后就收到了来自Thomas的熊抱。

Thomas看着有点紧张的两位老爸，忍不住蹦起来跳脚，“Fathers，这是party，party，难道你们没有去过party吗？”为什么Brandt会穿着一套西装，连领带都打得无比完美，而Ethan，就算是没有打领带，也好不到哪里去。“Thomas，sorry，可是我们没有其他衣服了。”“daddy有T恤和牛仔裤，dad，你有几件，我记得的。”Brandt犹豫了一下，“Thomas，这样穿不太正式啊。”Brandt和Thomas同时翻了个白眼，“去party就是不要正式的。”

Thomas无奈的看和两位父亲的背影，希望他们能听从他的建议，他可不想让他的同学以为他有两个奇怪的老爸。哼，他的两个父亲，可完美了。最后，两个人折腾了半天，终于从衣帽间里出来了。Ethan是一件深灰色的T恤加上牛仔裤，而Brandt则是无袖的套头衫加牛仔裤，很衬他的圆圆脸。他的老爸们明明身材都很有料，为什么要包在衣服里。Thomas满意的牵着自己的父亲们，拖着给Peter的礼物，出门了。

回去的时候，Thomas还是很兴奋，和Ethan在后座上闹得有点欢。“Peter说，我爸爸身材那么好，都快比得上电视上的明星了。”Ethan摸着他的头，满脸的笑意。“那是因为dad和daddy经常有运动。”“哎，可是你都没有很经常用家里的跑步机啊。”在前面开车的Brandt忍不住一笑，Ethan尴尬的咳了一下，“那是因为很多时候，daddy做运动的时候，你都没有看见。”“什么时候？我睡着了？还是我上学的时候。”Brandt在后视镜里看到Ethan略有深意的一瞥，“你晚上睡着的时候，通常是半夜，我和你dad会一起做。”Brandt瞪了Ethan一眼，回家再找你算账。Ethan依然悠然自得，回房间再和你算账。

00Q  
当Deniel有些怯怯地把邀请函递给James的时候，Q还在一旁敲他的电脑。James疑惑的接过信封，拍了拍他和Q之间的空隙，示意Deniel坐在那里。是Deniel的家长会邀请函。这是Deniel的第一次家长会，也是他和Q第一次接到这种邀请。虽然他们已经很久之前就做好准备了，但是它来的时候，终究还是紧张了。“是需要我们两都参加吗？”Deniel摇了摇头，一脸期望的看着James，“是我希望你们两个都参见，我，我有点紧张。”

“为什么紧张？表现不好，还是学校不好？”一直在旁边敲电脑的Q突然抬头问了一句。“不是，因为别的小孩都是爸妈去的，我不想只有一个爸爸去。”Deniel不说他们也知道他在学校里的表现的。现在学生一切都会记录在案，Q随便翻一翻就知道了。James其实不同意的，但是，架不住Q每一次都在他的耳边叨念Deniel在学校的表现，久而久之，他就默认了。“可以啊，你让James帮我请假。”MI6向来请假难然而每一届的M都架不住双零特工的嘴皮子。（不仅是每一届的M好嘛）Deniel不知所措的眨着眼睛，看向了James，后者无奈的顺了顺他的头发，点点头。“我想办法。”一直很拘束的Deniel“yeah”的一声蹦了起来，抱住了Q，而脚却不慎的踹了James。“Sorry，daddy。”然而道歉连头都没有回。“很好，Deniel，告诉我，有哪些家长会去？”James突然有不好的预感。

他果然猜的没有错，回房间的时候，Q正一页一页地翻着那些家长的资料。James抽掉Q手中的平板，将他搂在怀里。“总烦心这些没有用的，只是个家长会，不是开刑讯，也不是去卧底，看这么多资料干什么？”Q反手拉住平板，转过头来的时候，James的吻恰好落在嘴角。“这些资料当然有用，起码对Deniel朋友的背景有个基础了解。”另一只手突然拐肘子捅了一下James，平板顺利地回到了手里，头也微微地偏开了，继续看手中的资料。

接待的Julia老师看着deniel牵着Q和James的手过来的时候，还是有点惊讶的。她不是惊讶两个人都是男的，而是在几乎很多父母都是穿着搭配完美的服装，只有Deniel一家,较高的那一位穿着一看就是高级定制级的西服，一个穿着白衬衫家牛仔裤，而Deniel，Deniel穿着短裤T恤，父子三人诡异的画风。“你好，我是Deniel的班主任，Julia。”尽管心中疑云四起，Julia还是很正常的打了招呼。“你好，我是Deniel的父亲James，这位也是他的父亲Q。”“James和Q，好的，请里面坐。”正常的打招呼后，Julia更奇了。James的蓝眼睛，Q的绿眼睛，Deniel的黑眼睛，原来画风不一样是天生的吗？

“你好，我是Jim的父亲，Bruce。”正在陪Deniel玩魔方的Q 突然被叫住了。来人转过对面的椅子，坐在了对面，“你好，我是Deniel的一个父亲Q。”高大的男子看起来憨憨的，“哦，那你们两位是？”Bruce指了指不远处和妈妈们谈得很开心的James，“是的，他是我的丈夫。”Q略有深意的看了一眼James，Bruce收回了握住的手。“哇哦，不得不说，你的丈夫挺有魅力的。”Q给Deniel指了指两个异色的方块，示意将这两个调换一下，“James擅长与人聊天，这也是他的魅力，所以我家的外交任务都是他做的。”“看来Deniel和你的丈夫像一点，Jim经常说Deniel很厉害，和每一个人相处得都很好。”天下的父母大都很开心自己家的孩子被别人夸了，Q笑着回说，“Deniel也经常说Jim成绩很好。”“还很有礼貌。”正在低头玩魔方的Deniel又补了一句。“Hello，uncle Bruce。”“Deniel，把你的头抬起来，看着uncle Bruce。”Deniel略有点泄气一般。“hello，uncle Bruce。”Bruce忍不住嘴角的笑，摇了摇头。“没事，你继续玩吧。”Deniel给了Q一个你看吧，就知道是这样的眼神，然后又低头继续玩魔方。Q顺了顺Deniel的头发。“不好意思，Deniel该和你家Jim多学习学习。。。。。”

聊着聊着，然后又有另一个父亲加入了他们，正聊到孩子在家里怎么让他们自动学习的时候，Q突然感觉到身边有一股压迫感，然后他的肩上出现了一双手。“Q。。。。。。”

白五  
“Cayer，把水果端出去。”Arron把平台收拾干净，Cayer穿着拖鞋哒哒哒地进来了，结果Arron的水果之后，皱了一下眉，“dad，我要的是水果沙拉。”“沙拉酱没有了。”Arron头也不回的在柜子里翻东西。“那用酸奶。”Cayer指了指冰箱，Arron无奈的拿着一包薯片，倒着酸奶。“Eric回来会数它们的数量的，我们已经喝多了。”Arron甩了甩刚洗好的勺子。“在daddy回来之前去买不就好了。”Cayer很无所谓的耸了耸肩，他一点都不担心。但是，最后遭殃的是我啊，Arron默默地想着，有翻找起零食。“Cayer，我们看看奥运吧。”

一场比赛终了，Arron和Cayer始终没有说话，比赛很精彩，热血如父子两在期间各种大吼小叫，但是在最后裁判宣布结果之后，两个人都沉默了。半晌后，Arron先开口了,“这操蛋的裁判，他一定收了贿赂。”“他吹了黑哨，是吧。”Cayer也很愤愤不平。“明明那个选手都把冠军打到地上哇哇叫了，凭什么判他输？”Arron拿起前面的啤酒，一饮而尽。“这操蛋的奥运会，这操蛋的裁判。”Cayer抓起了一把薯片扔向了电视。“骗人，骗人，不是说奥运会是最公平的吗？”Arron看了一眼落在各处的薯片，沉了一下。“Cayer，我们不看了，收拾一下，我们去商场买东西吧。”Cayer一跃而起，啪的一声关掉了电视，“垃圾奥运会，不看了。”

两个人一人叼着一杯酸奶就出门了，然后，然后，Eric的车就开到他们的面前了。Arron和Cayer看了一眼似笑非笑的Eric，又看了一眼手中的酸奶，是藏还是不藏？“你们两个是准备去哪儿？”Eric的尾音拖得Arron和Cayer一抖。“daddy，我们要去买一些东西。”两个人默契地离Eric越来越远，要是被Eric抓住，鬼知道会经历了一些什么。“刚好，我吃完饭了，一起走走。”Arron和Cayer暗戳戳移动的脚步忽然停住了，“不，不，不用了。我和Cayer还有一些悄悄话要说。”“是的，我准备和dad谈一些事情的。”“恩，父子谈心，请另外一个父亲勿扰。”无视两个人激动挥舞的手，Eric走到特他们身边，“我也是父亲，也有必要了解一下，Cayer的烦恼。”Eric的眼睛直勾勾地看着Arron。亲爱的，我们今天晚上有必要深入地谈一下。我们没什么好谈的，Cayer有权决定和哪个父亲谈心。Cayer感觉着着两个人的氛围，为毛线别人家的父母都是其中一个听另一方的，他家就不一样了。“Eric，这样不好吧。。。”Arron话还没说完，Cayer在Eric的一个注视下，扯了扯Arron的衣服。“dad，没什么不好的额，我，我还是需要和daddy一起谈心的。”Arron拍了拍Cayer的肩膀，在心里叹了一口气。“好的。”Eric满意的牵过Arron的手，“那我们走吧。”Cayer看了一眼他的酸奶盒子，哭丧着脸，牵过Eric的手。

Arron推着车子在前面走着，Cayer跟在后面对着各种零食巴望着，Eric跟在后面晃着，时不时瞄了一眼隐藏的特工们。“我说，你们两个不是要谈心吗？”Eric看着Arron和Cayer争吵讨论着那种口味的麦片更好吃的时候，不禁一笑。“恩，吃的比较重要。”Cayer略有点烦的把两盒麦片都扔进了车里，“你吃你的原味，我吃我的巧克力味。”Arron正要试图和Cayer说买两盒太多了，他们又不经常吃麦片，却不防被Eric拍了一下屁股，“随他吧。”Arron一脸不爽的对着Eric，“都是你宠的。”Eric无奈的伸手拿了一盒自己喜欢吃的口味，“是，是，是，你也是我宠的。”

到了冷藏区的时候，Eric被Cayer拉去旁边的果蔬区，看着两个人之前的眼神交集，Eric多瞄了几眼Arron，看到他多拿了一排酸奶放到推车的底部。Eric在心底一笑，呵，又把家里的酸奶喝完了？又看了一眼一本正经在看水果的Cayer，不用说了，估计这一个也是共犯了，甚至是主犯。结账的时候，Eric又被Cayer找个借口拉开了，回来的时候，东西已经差不多装好了。Eric瞥了一眼Arron，拿过了收银员给的小票，一脸深意的当着Arron的面，把它塞进钱包里，“来，我们先回家。”

“所以，你们是打算将家里的酸奶喝完了，再重新买来糊弄我？”Eric独自和Arron算账，下身的动作也没有闲着，缓慢抽插的速度，硬生生地磨人。Arron的气息有点不稳，“对，对不起。”然而心底却是@#￥%&*。。。。。。你特么能不能快点？“没关系，反正惩罚现在不就来了么？”Eric叼着Arron的耳朵，细细地磨着。“至于Cayer，我之前给他定的练习册，这一次，他要在一个星期内给我做完。”

 

基鹰  
Clint从医护人员的手中接过Adam已经有一个多月了，当时Loki站在他的身边，有点忧心忡忡。Adam刚治疗好的身体连八个月的孩子都不如，他很担心，两个大手大脚的男人到底能不能照顾好一个婴儿。不过，好在Clint的心意很坚定，孩子的父母是Clint的队员，从他出生到现在都是Clint在照顾，。医院的人自然而然的就把Adam的抚养权预留给了Clint，再加上他们两个有完美的领养条件，就看Loki愿不愿意了。不足月产的Adam离开保温箱之后，依旧留在医院，Clint每天都回来看他。Loki偶尔也会来，后来，Clint需要出任务的时候，Loki很自然的就一个人来医院照顾他，甚至在护士的指导下，很熟练地给Adam喂奶，换尿裤，洗澡等等。

领养Adam的契机是Adam六个月的时候，感染肺炎，Loki看着CPU里面小小的身体无助地挣扎着，Clint趴在窗口，安静地看着孩子，他想着，他和Clint的生活，确实也需要再添加一个人了。

今天，是Adam的一周岁生日，Clint很重视，前前后后倒腾了好久，中间还和Natasha视频了一下，而留着口水的Adam对着面前如同真人的女特工喊了好几句Nat，兴奋得Natasha一直在都Adam说话。在Adam午睡之前，他们还做了一件大事，拆礼物。大大小小的箱子放在Adam的面前任他拆，有Tony不知所谓的新发明，话说，Clint研究了半天也不知道那个东西是来做什么的。Pepper小姐送了名牌童装店的一年份免费券。还有Natasha做的小点心，Loki想，这一份礼物不止送一个人吧。Barnes博士送了简易检测仪，他从决定收养Adam的时候就开始设计了。Thor从阿斯加德带来了众神的祝福还有sif亲手编织的斗篷。老冰棍夫夫的最实惠，是一整套的益智系列玩具，书籍。而couluson，罕见的，给Clint放了一星期的假，当然，带薪的。

Loki把Adam哄睡的时候已经晚上十点了，Adam午睡之后，家里突然来了一群人。说了没空来的那一群人，在午后涌进他和Clint的房子，把正在玩的开心的Adam吓了一跳。众人聊聊玩玩，吃吃喝喝，终于在围观了Adam洗完澡之后，才回去了。善后折腾了他和Clint的半条命。不过当Adam趴在Loki的肩上睡着的时候，他觉得，折腾就折腾吧，他现在，心甘情愿。

Loki抱紧了身上的Clint，两个人的唇也依然胶着着。自从Adam来了之后，他们两个已经很久没有好好做一次了。这一次来的特别不容易，做得也特别的狠，所以到最后Clint几乎是软在Loki的身上。Loki亲了亲的额头，心里盘算着要不要再来一次，而Clint却撑不住想要睡去。正在Loki想得开心的时候，隔壁的Adam哇得一声，就哭了起来。原本晕晕欲睡的Clint睁开了眼睛，“Adam怎么了？”说着一脱身就要下床。Loki无奈的伸手按住他，“我去，你别动。”说着扯了件睡袍裹上，往Adam的房间去。

Adam只是被吓到了，哭了起来，Loki抱着Adam在房间里慢慢地踱着步，慢慢地哄着。过了一会儿，自己也忍不住打起了哈欠。再过了一会儿，Adam才眯上了眼睛，跟着打起了呵欠。Loki轻手轻脚地放下了Adam，轻手轻脚地出去。房间里的Clint早已收拾好睡着了。Loki叹了口气，抱住Clint也睡了，反正刚才已经尽兴地做了一次了。  
半夜，Loki晃悠悠地醒了过来，伸手一摸，Clint不在，转头看向婴儿房的监控的时候，才松了一口气，Clint正在给Adam喂奶。Loki坐了起来，笑着盯着屏幕，看着Clint皱眉哄Adam把瓶子里剩下的两口奶喝完，然后才哄着Adam睡着。Clint回房间后，直接整个人往床上一扑，“下一个是你了。”Loki没听清楚Clint的嘟囔，只是在他的发间亲了一下，也跟着睡着了。

再一次被Adam的哭声弄醒的Clint，睁开眼就看见Loki关上门的背影，自己也慢腾腾地爬了起来。Adam怎么了？Clint倚在门边看着Loki游刃有余地给Adam洗PP换尿裤，好在，这一次没用多久，Adam自己就睡了。Clint看着Loki耷拉着眼皮向他走了过来，伸手就抱住了他，啾了一下下巴，“干的好，Daddy。”Loki勾起了一点笑意，摸着他的头，“你也不错。”


End file.
